winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Katy
Katy (Nessa in Winx Club video game) is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Katy is a fair-skinned girl with chest length, brown wavy hair. Her eyes look to be dark colored. Katy wears a pink midriff tank-top and a knee-length pink skirt. She has her hair down with two small pigtails, and also wears a blue scarf. |-|Dance= At the dance, Katy wore a pink tank top with two very thin shoulder straps, along with a knee length matching pink skirt that was worn underneath of her top. She has on dark magenta gloves stopping just before her elbows. Katy pulled her hair back a bit and straightened it with a small flip along the edges, along with having two very thin loops of hair on top of her head, resembling mouse ears. |-|Explorer= She wears light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a lavender short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. |-|Dance Class= Katy wears a long light blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow circle on the front and pink shorts. She also has on a long pink fingerless glove on her right hand. |-|Fairy Form= Katy wears a yellow-beige top with a point on the bottom and having pieces missing like the were torn off or fur and the same texture on her yellow-beige skirt that has tears on the bottom up the hips that style squares on the ends and has a white and yellow cat tail. Her shoes are gold and yellow boot-like shoes with open-toes and the tears or fur design. She also wears a blue choker with a gold bell and dark blue tear-fur bracelets with cat ears on her head. Her wings are navy blue with white outlines at the edge of it. Personality Katy is a humorous fairy. It also appears that she is not so fond of mice, evident when Wizgiz scared her with his mouse. Series Season 1 Katy is first seen in episode four, when she was laughing at Palladium's distress. In the next episode, she and her classmates were in Wizgiz's class, morphing their heads into pumpkins. With Wizgiz's guidance all her classmates were able to revert back to themselves, except for her. She begs her professor to help her and Wizgiz does so by scaring her with his mouse. She fought alongside the students and teachers of the magic schools when the Trix began their incursion. Magical Abilities Katy is the Fairy of Animals. She is capable of healing animals of whom are sick and can speak to them. Because her magic comes from animals, she can bond with them more quickly. Trivia *On the Winx Club website, you could dress up your avatar with Katy's fairy outfit, however it is called Cat Halloween Costume. *When in Winx form, Katy resembles to a "neko", which is a human with cat parts, or a cat girl. *Katy's fairy form may be a reference to Momomiya Ichigo of Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power in the English dub), a Japanese manga and anime where 5 girls can transform into humans with animal parts and the leader - Ichigo (Zoey in the English dub) - has cat parts. *Her names has Greek origin, is a variant of "Catherine", "Katherine" and "Katie", and means "pure". *Her name could be pronounced as Cat-y. *She is one of the known animal fairies, the other being Roxy. Gallery Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg 1x26-KateBack.jpg Cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg F2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg Katy.png ru:Несса Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5